Underground
by Okamidenama
Summary: Levi was born and raised in the sewers, protecting those unfortunate along side her twin brother. Then comes the Turn, and they're separated. After a year of solitude, now seventeen, she meets Rick's group when they find her camp. He allows her to join them after she proves a worthy companion. She has no faith in seeing her twin again, but he's alive. She just feels it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**Welcome to my first story! I'm going to try and make this as best as I can, and your reviews are much appreciated.**

**So let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

Levi watched the group stumble around what she had claimed as her camp with curiosity, blade between her teeth. She kept her dark eyes focused on the man who seemed to be their leader, who was looking closely at every thing that seemed out of sorts. The opened cans on the floor. The knife on the edge of the table.

The raven leered down at them from her hiding spot in the rafters, she plucked the gun from the back of her belt and got herself prepared to strike.

* * *

"Do you think we can stay here?"

Rick looked to his son who held Judith, the sheriff's hat planted on the boy's head. Before he could answer, the sharp sound of a gun cocking resounded throughout the room.

"Put your weapons on the floor, and kneel."

Cold metal was shoved against the leader's head as the feminine voice behind him made her command once again. The man gave his companions who held their own weapons up in defense a fleeting look. "Do what she says."

They all but threw them down, kneeling begrudgingly as their captor cam into view.

No one was expecting someone like her.

She couldn't be taller then 5'3, and her boots added to her height slightly. Black hair was held up in a bun while her bangs hung in her face. Her torso was covered by a leather harness attached to her belt and below that was a black t-shirt.

On the thigh of her skinny cargo pants was a buck knife, and attached to her hip hung a tomahawk, as well as the revolver in her hands.

"What happened to your wrist?" Tara noted, looking at the black band tight tightly around her right hand.

"Shut up."

She instantly shut her mouth.

"Now," the girl pulled a chair out from the table behind her, still holding the group at gunpoint. "My rules are simple. I don't hurt you, you don't hurt me. Understandable?" Everyone nodded, as Abraham was getting more pissed by the second.

"Levi. My name, in case any of you wanted to know. And you've stumbled upon my camp, unfortunately. I'm all alone, if you couldn't tell." She showed off the hunting cabin with an outstretched arm.

Abraham had enough.

"Listen, little girl. You're obviously outnumbered here, so why don't you just go back to playing with your toys." he snapped.

Levi stopped talking. She turned to the man, slowly.

"Little girl, huh? Is that meant to insult me?" she glowered menacingly.

"It means whatever the fuck you want it to mea-" Abraham wasn't able to finish as her boot clad foot flew into his face, knocking him out cold.

Levi's eyebrows furrowed at the man's slumped over body. "Dude, just stop talking." she spoke exasperatedly before resuming her introduction. "Anyways, before Class A dickhole over there rudely interrupted me, you're welcome to stay the night here, or you can leave. But if you choose to leave, then you can **never **come back. So, choose I guess."

Rick said the first thing. "A couple of questions first. Number one, were you bit?" he gesture towards her wrist and hand, covered in the black band.

"No, only thing I have left from my mom. A ribbon from her dress before she was killed when I was a kid, next question?"

"How did you survive this long on your own?"

Levi chuckled, smirking. "I've been on my own since long before the Turn. Lived in the sewers my whole life, only coming up to get fresh air and some sunlight. Lack of vitamin D is bad on the legs, you need 'em when you're running for your life constantly."

Even Daryl's eyes widened at that. He knew he had a shitty childhood but this kid pretty much _lived in shit_. He found himself having some sort of new respect for her, especially since she had the gall to knockout Abraham. God knows they've all wanted to at one point in the small time of knowing him.

"How many walkers have you killed?"

She snorted. "You expect me to keep count of that? I don't know," Levi shrugged. "Well over fifty, at least."

"How many people have you killed?"

The raven sighed at that one. "Oh jeez, knew that one was coming."

"Well?" Rick demanded from his spot on the floor.

"17."

Some people in the group turned to each other, eyes widened. Others seemed to have no outward reaction.

"I assume you'll want to all know why, so I won't spare you the gory details. When I was living in the sewers, I wasn't always on my own. There was about 30 teenage boys, some runaways, some disowned. My twin brother was included with them."

"We had banded ourselves together one day, after we saw people coming down into the sewers to fuck with the women and kids down there. We swore to protect anyone who called the sewers their home. We called ourselves "Koruma," it's Turkish for protection. When people started eating each other, we booked it."

She made sure everyone was still listening. They were, so she continued.

"On the road, fourteen of us died. I put a bullet through eleven of them. None of the guys could, and by the time they finally mustered up the courage to kill the other three, we were separated."

A single tear rolled down her cheek, silently.

"I gave up hope of seeing them ever again a long time ago, but I know that they're still alive. I feel it in my heart and soul." She gave a small smile to black wrap.

_"Mom wouldn't want you to forget her, so take this. I'll take half of it too. That way, all three of us can be together, even if we aren't."_

The memory of her twin's optimism was enough to help her continue. "And the last six were a group of men who thought I was easy game. Tried to grab me up in this car, big station wagon that had been abandoned on the side of the road. Too bad they couldn't handle _this!"_ Levi grinned, showing off her bicep. "Oh yeah, and the gun kinda helped me too."

Rick thought it over in his head. For a kid that couldn't be a lot older than his son, she had gone through a lot. Even before the infection, she spent her life fighting to survive in the world. "Alright, Levi."

Her head perked up at the man's sudden announcement of her name.

"You can be deemed as somewhat trustworthy. I'm still keeping an eye on you, and so is everyone else here." He gave Abraham a side long glance, who was still unconscious. "But if you can do something like that, then we know your strong. And we need strength, especially after what's happened today." Rick watched Maggie and Noah tense at his words.

"So would you like to join us?"

The girl pursed her lips, obviously considering his deal. After a few seconds, she shrugged. "Eh, sure. Why not?" She tucked the gun back into her pants. "You can stand up now, make yourselves at home, I guess." Levi looked towards the body on the floor. "I should probably do something about him." She turned and jogged down the hallway, emerging a few seconds later with a large black shoe held far away from her.

"Whoever used this place must've had cheesefeet." Was all she said before she ran the shoe underneath Abraham's nose. He instantly shot up with a disgusted noise, before glaring at the girl. He reached towards the floor for his pistol but it was kicked away right before he could wrap his fingers around it.

"Apparently I get to stay. So you're stuck with me." Then she got up closer to his face. "Deal with it."

Before anyone could react, Levi was back up in the rafters, climbing around the a damn spider monkey. They watched in fascination as she perched herself on the highest beam with ease.

She looked down at them with an amused expression. "What? With a little practice, you could do it too." she grinned before disappearing into the attic.

* * *

_Rick, Carl, Judith, Daryl, Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Tara, Rosita, Eugene, Abraham, Noah, Gabriel, Sasha, Tyreese._

_Rick, Carl, Judith, Daryl, Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Tara, Rosita, Eugene, Abraham, Noah, Gabriel, Sasha, Tyreese._

_Rick, Carl, Judith, Daryl, Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Tara, Rosita, Eugene, Abraham, Noah, Gabriel, Sasha, Tyreese._

Okay, she could remember all their names by now.

Levi crawled her way over the beams with the aide of the moonlight. She was absolutely bored out of her mind, and sleep would not come easy. She could see Rick was on watch, and being the only other person awake, she wanted to talked to him.

The raven maneuvered herself to where she could hang upside down, her legs holding her up like a bat.

"Hello."

Rick flinched a little at the voice, but soon realized it was only Levi. He gave her a small smirk. "You shouldn't scare people like that."

She gave him a comical frown. "But it's _fuuuun." _she whined.

The man shook his head before turning back towards the window. He felt the girl drop down next to him, and was rather impressed she could do it so stealthily. "So tell me more about yourself, I want to know who I'm dealing with."

Levi shrugged. "There isn't much to talk about. Uh, my name is Levi, I never really had a last name. I'm seventeen, Japanese and Turkish, I was born in a sewer, and that's pretty much it. And don't go thinking I'm illiterate! Because I'm not!" She grew defensive.

Rick decided to switch over to something else. "So, your brother's alive?"

"To be completely honest, I don't now. Now, Emir is as tough as nails, but he's also sassy, sarcastic, and has a wicked temper. That kind of attitude gets you killed nowadays. But I know that some of them are still, I know that much. Besides, all we have to live for now is hope. And if I'm lucky," Levi looked towards the full moon, illuminating the woods in the surrounding area. "I could see him again."

That brought a small smile to Rick's lips. "Your optimism is infectious."

"Ha, trust me. It's all from Emir and Isaac. He was another of the Koruma, always trying to see the bright side to things. While on the road, he kept us all in high spirits. There is never a dull moment when he's around."

"And little Aaron, we were training him. He was always on all three of us, but he needed some sort of parental figure, so we didn't mind it. Damn, that kid was always so determined. The kinda kid that got bucked of the horse and begged to get back on with a broken nose." She smirked at the thought of the little brunette running around the place where the Koruma always met, excited to help people out as the Emir and others poured over their hand drawn maps of the sewer system.

After that, neither of them said anything. They stared out the window in a comforting silence.

She was never going to see them again.

But Levi knew they were alive. In her heart, it radiated throughout her entire body, sending her mind into her memories of them all smiling, eating rats and drinking clean water from nearby streams above ground.

They were alive though, and that was all that mattered to her.

* * *

**huuuUUUUUU**

**So that happened. **

**Tell me how you like it so far, what needs to be improved, and I will love you forever!**

**So until the next chapter, I will see you all again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**bonjour**

**I am not French**

**HOWEVER I feel like this needs an update, so I have decided to update it**

**BAM BAM BAM *pulls on shades* cool**

* * *

Levi drove her blade through a walker's rotting skull, before twisting around and slamming the sharp end of her tomahawk through another's cheek, and spinning it around in her hand before severing the corpse's skull. She wiped blood from her face, growling to herself as she only managed to smear it more.

"This room's clear!" She called to the rest of the group, looking down at her bloodied clothes.

Rick came around the corner, his iconic Colt Python raised. He dropped it to his side once he saw there was no threat, surveying Levi's work. Three walkers lay dead, brain matter and blood on the floor.

He nodded to her. "Nice job."

She cocked her hip. "It's all in the wrist." Levi grinned, twisting her wrist for emphasis.

Rick gave her a smirk before walking out of the room, Levi following close behind. They met up with everyone in the main part of the abandoned restaurant. Nearly everyone was covered in blood, and to Levi's surprise even Father Gabriel had a couple of blood splatters on him. He held up a bloodied machete triumphantly. "I killed a walker." Which she congratulated with a high-five.

She looked over everyone, counting their heads and noticing one was missing. "Where's Daryl?"

Carol answered quickly. "He went hunting. We need to eat."

Levi tried her hardest not to roll her eyes. She did not like Carol.

At all.

Carol was constantly on her, like she couldn't protect herself, and it aggravated her to the point where she wanted to just rip her hair out. Levi had been fending for herself for a long time! She acted as though Levi didn't know what everyone older had to do, as if she were a kid.

_I'm seventeen for fuck's sakes!_

Just because she was tiny, did not mean she was a kid. Although, someone who was only five feet tall probably did not seem very intimidating.

But she was not a kid.

Instead, she held her tongue and focused on the next pressing matter. "Alright, we all fucking stink. We all _really really _need a bath, so anyone got any suggestions?"

"There's a couple of springs behind here, saw them when we we're heading in." Glenn said from behind Maggie. In the entire three weeks or so she'd been with the group, Levi hadn't heard her say more then six words.

"This isn't that bad of a location then," Tara chimed in. "With fresh spring water we could survive here. At least, for a little while."

"Well then, ladies first." Abraham declared, grinning wolfishly at Rosita.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me borrow a shirt." Levi began, turning to Rosita.

"It's no problem. You're small, but you're a bit bigger in the chest area than most girls so it makes up for it." The other woman smiled. Maggie and Sasha trailed along behind them, and Tara lead them.

"I'm glad I don't have to be fifth wheel, 'cause right now I feel like I'm leading my army into war."

Levi couldn't help but giggle. Over the time she had been with Rick's group, she grew to really like Tara. She was nice and was always ready to relieve your stress with a bit of humor.

They came upon the springs, setting down their soaps and extra clothes. As the other woman started stripping down, Levi pointed down the stream a little ways. "I'm not too comfortable bathing in front of people, so I'm gonna go a little ways down."

"Alright. Just be careful." Sasha warned as she stepped into the cool water.

"I will be." Levi assured, beginning to walk away.

"Levi!"

She turned back towards Maggie. "Here." The older woman said gently, holding Levi's blade out to her. "Don't forget your knife."

"Thank you." The girl smiled, taking it by the handle. "I can't believe I nearly forgot it."

Maggie smiled back at her before turning to wade in the water.

Levi walked off a little ways before finding a small section of the spring. She could see to the bottom and judging by the water level, it was deep enough for her to sit in with her head still above the water.

She stripped down and folded her dirty clothes, taking her undergarments over to her new clothes. She unfortunately did not have a clean set, but beggars can't be choosers.

Levi stepped into the water, and sighed as it instantly soothed her sweating skin. It was sweltering out, and the frigid water was an instant reliever. She sank down in it, pulling her bun out of her hair. Her long, ebony locks fell down past her breast, down to her lower back. No matter how long it got, and how much Emir said she should cut it, she never did. It reminded her of her mother, and she would never cut it.

She dipped her head under the water, sufficiently wetting her hair. She scrubbed the dirt out of it, using a comb she had brought with her to get the tangles out. Once she was able to comb her finger's through it without them getting stuck on a knot, she picked up the bar of soap.

She stood up so she could scrub herself, when she heard a branch snap behind her. Levi looked over her shoulder with wide and panicked eyes. She reached for the shore, grabbing her knife to defend herself. She faced the trees where she heard the noise, knife raised.

Daryl came from behind the tree, squirrels attached to his back. He put his hands up in mock surrender when he saw Levi.

He couldn't help himself from looking her over. One of her arms was thrown over her chest, nipples covered. Her wet hair stuck to her soapy torso above the water, the water level only up to the lower part of her hips. Levi was fit, with what he could judge as a flat, firm abdomen and a curvy waist. It was almost as if he could hear Merle making snide comments.

_Doesn't that one got a nice rack?_

"Dixon, you're staring." She said coyly.

He quickly turned around. "I uh..I...sorry." The hunter nodded

She laughed. "It's alright. At least it wasn't Mulletman. He gives me the creeps." She made a gagging noise from behind Daryl. Levi grabbed her towel and quickly dried off. She pulled on her panties and clipped on her bra. While she was pulling up her pants, Daryl mistakenly turned around.

"Are you done- oh God damnit." And covered his eyes again. Levi laughed again. "Daryl, it's okay. I've got my pants on, you can look."

Daryl reluctantly took his hand away from his face, yet still refused to look her in the eyes. While she was slipping her boots on, Daryl decided to comment.

"Shouldn't you put your shirt on first?"

"Well," Levi started. "If I need to run, I'm gonna need my shoes. I can find a shirt anywhere, but a good pair of boots is hard to find."

Daryl handed Levi her shirt. "You're smart, kid."

"Thanks." She said, pulling the shirt over her head. She used her towel to dry her hair, which now fell into wet curls. She tied it back into her bun and grabbed her knife and dirty clothes, looking to Daryl expectantly.

"After you." Daryl insisted, gesturing in front of him.

* * *

**Yep, Daryl x OC story.**

**I bet noNE OF YOU ARE TIRED OF THESE!**

**flustered Daryl is everything, okay?**

**And yes! I wanted to make Carol a bit evil because everyone loves her muHAHAHA *CHOKES* okay, no more being evil for me**

**Remember to favorite, follow, and review, and I love you guys!**

**Bye!**

**-Kami**


	3. Chapter 3

**I like writing this**

**So yeah, more people are following and favoriting..buT THERE'S NO REVIEWS?!**

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry.**

**so please, review.**

**let's get on with the Levi**

* * *

Levi sat up on a tree limb, looking up at the night sky. She untied and tied her bun up twice, fiddled with her wrist ribbon, scraped her knife into the tree bark.

Watch was boring.

She heard someone coming up behind her, and heard Daryl. "Okay kid, you can go now. It's my watch."

Levi turned to face him smirking. She pointed to the picnic table below the tree branch she was perched on. "Sit and take watch then. I want to look at the stars a bit longer."

Daryl obeyed, setting his crossbow down on the table before sliding into the bench. He looked up at Levi, who looked lost in thought as she stared into the dark sky. Her hair was down, thrown over her shoulders sloppily.

"I like your hair."

"Hm?" Levi was ripped away from her thoughts by Daryl as he chewed on his thumb nail.

"Your hair. It's really long, think it looks nice."

"Well," She climbed down from the branch, dropping soundlessly on the bench next to him. "I like keeping it long." She twisted a strand of it, smiling. "My mom always told this story, she'd heard it from this...old Chinese man." That got a chuckle from the both of them. "When you cut your hair, it's symbolic of starting a new life, forgetting the past and starting anew." She looked down for a second, before looking back to Daryl with a smile and teary eyes. "I guess I don't want to let go of the past just yet."

Levi quickly wiped at her eyes, sniffling. The both of them heard another voice sniffling and looked towards the long extinguished fire pit. Maggie sat with her hands in her lap, hunched over as she cried nearly silently. Daryl began to stand up when he felt a small hand on his arm. He gave her a look, disgruntled.

_Let me. _She mouthed, and walked towards Maggie.

She sat down next to her cautiously, and began rubbing her back. "It's okay to cry, y'know. It's not something to be ashamed of. I bet even Morgan Freeman cried sometimes." Levi leaned closer. "I never knew who he was, but the boys always used to say he was like, a God or something so bear with me." Maggie laughed quietly through her tears.

"Now, I never met your sister. But from what I heard she was a real fighter, dealing with whatever was thrown at her like a champ." She knelt down in front of Maggie, hand on her shoulder. "She died fighting, and she's resting. So now you need to fight for her."

Maggie lifted her head to look at her. Levi continued. "If you die now, all those memories you have of her, they die with you. So you need to fight for her. And you need to win for Beth."

The older woman, tears still falling from her eyes, gave her a big smile and pulled her into a tight hug. Levi reeled back in shock. She hadn't been hugged since she and her brother had been separated.

_"Levi! Run!"_

_"I won't leave you!"_

_"No!" He pushed her forward. "Do this for me, do this for Mom and go!'_

_As she ran, she could hear Emir call to her back._

_"If you die, all our memories die with you! So fight and win Levi!"_

She finally came back to where she was, crushed in a hug by Maggie. She finally returned the embrace tightly.

"Thank you Levi." Maggie whispered.

_"Thank you, Levi." _The last words she'd heard from her mother.

_"Thanks Levi.'' Fell from Emir's lips as his twin's shape disappeared from view._

That night as Maggie lay in her tent, curled up next to Glenn, she held a hand over her heart. "Rest easy, Bethy. I'm going to fight for you now."

* * *

"Hi Judith!"

Levi bounced the toddler in her arms, Judith cooing happily. She smiled as Carl walked up to stand beside her.

"You're right, you can't not love her." Levi laughed. Then Judith coughed, and Levi felt something wet on her shoulder. Her smile instantly turned into a flat line. She turned to Carl slowly. "Except for a split second after she does that. Here, take her." Levi mumbled as she handed Judith off to Carl. "I'm gonna go change my shirt.'

"Y'know, I'm surprised you're not as grossed out as most people who've been spit up on by her." Carl smirked as his sister stuck her fingers in her mouth.

Levi shot him a look. "You do realize I was born in a sewer, right?"

Carl used his free hand to smack himself in the face. "I'm dumb."

She chuckled and walked into the restaurant. Rick sat at a table, conversing with Michonne. He gave her a funny look. She pointed to the spit up on her shoulder and he nodded, letting her go on her merry way.

She came into the area that was used for private parties, where her bag was. Carol had washed everyone's bloodied clothes the day before, so she picked up her old shirt from her bag, setting it on a near by table. She lifted off Rosita's shirt she'd been wearing, cautious of the vomit spot.

She was not aware of the eyes that followed her every move

* * *

"Hey Eugene!"

The man jumped, moving away from the window. Daryl stalked towards him, looking at him curiously. "What're you doing?"

Eugene instantly looked down, and the hunter could see "shame" written all over his face. "What're you doing?" He repeated, malice beginning to stain his voice. Eugene began to get ready to run when Daryl looked in the window.

He saw Levi's bare back as she slipped her shirt over her naked torso, before walking out of the room.

Daryl whipped around, and if looks could kill, Eugene would've been blown into smithereens.

But_ fists can kill._

"You sonuva bitch!" He roared, tackling the former science teacher. Daryl threw punches wildly as they fell to the ground, hitting his target every time. "Dirty. Fucking. Bastard!" He punctuated each word with a strike. "Fucking. Pervert!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rick yelled as he ran around the corner, Abraham and Glenn following behind him. Rick tried to pry Daryl off Eugene, but was only pushed back as Daryl started throwing punches again. Finally Abraham grabbed him by the upper arms, hauling him off. Eugene lay unconscious on the wet ground.

Rick approached him like he was a bomb about to go off. "What happened?"

"Fucker's watching Levi changing!" Daryl snarled.

"What?"

All four men turned around as Levi stood behind them, tiny figure hunched over and fists balled at her sides.

"He was doing _what?"_

* * *

**Oh shit protective Daryl**

**SJNNCWFNUWNFWBWNFURGBNW**

**I Want pizza but uhm. I can't because I live in a rural area with no nearby pizza places...my life sucks**

**Remember to favorite, review, and follow and until next time!**

**-Kami**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry, I should really update this more, but fEAR NOT! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Levi, Levi don't!" Rick tried as she came stomping forward, pulling her tomahawk from her belt.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM!" Levi screeched as she leaped forward. Daryl grabbed her before she could land on the unconscious man's back. He wound an arm around her waist, pinning her against him.

Levi squirmed against Daryl, before she finally gave up. She looked up at Rick with a harsh glare. "You're gonna do something about this." She pointed towards Eugene. "If you don't deal with the pervert, I will."

"Levi, he won't act on it-"

"Does it matter if he acts on it?" She shrieked. "I still feel violated!" Daryl took his chance as she was distracted to pull the tomahawk from her grip, throwing it to the ground. She let out a feral growl and finally broke from his grasp, rushing towards Eugene Rick went to block her and she stopped. Levi gave Eugene's form one last look.

"Fine, do what you want with him. I don't give a shit anymore." She turned and started stomping away. Daryl grabbed her by the arm.

"Now wait a damn-"

She wretched her arm away from him, fixing the hunter with a glower that could massacre entire nations. "Don't. Fucking. Touch me." she spat venomously. Levi stormed around the corner.

"How could so much anger be in one little person?"

"Glenn, not now." Rick pleaded, rubbing his face with his hand.

"Shorter people are closer to Satan, Glenn." Abraham smirked as he patted Glenn on the back.

* * *

Levi sat in the branches, staring at nothing. Her hand stroked the black ribbon tied around her opposite wrist. She thought of her mom, of the blood, her mother's screaming, Emir urging her.

_"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"_

_Levi instantly knew there was something wrong. The way her mother's grip tightened around her and Emir's shoulder's, it just didn't feel right. _

_"Momma and her brats." One of the three men gave her a snide look. She held the bottom of her worn out, white nightgown. Levi moved closer towards her brother, whimpering. Her mother quickly moved them behind her._

_Fumiko was not a force to be reckoned with. She would defend her children to the death._

_Which, unfortunately, she did that day._

Levi could taste the salty tears falling down her cheeks. She hung her head in shame.

_Why didn't I fight sooner?_

_It was all my fault._

The memories came rushing at her like a wave, crushing her, drowning her.

_"Do you know why...I named you Levi?"_

_Levi looked into her mother's dying eyes, once so full of life now dull and cold. "Your name means...attached, to keep-ah-together." Fumiko choked out. "I need you to keep you and your-your brother together..Lütfen beni söz veriyorum!" _

_Levi took her mother's bloodied hand in hers, holding it against her tear stained cheek. "Ben momma söz!" She sobbed. Emir held her other hand, as he whispered for her not to leave. Fumiko looked to him with sad eyes and brought his hand weakly to her lips, kissing it._

_"Ben hep seninle olacağım." _

_"Seni seviyorum momma." Emir sniffled as his tears finally spilled over. _

_"Birbirlerini koruyun."_

_"I promise momma!" Levi cried once more. _

_"Thank you...Levi...ah." Fumiko's head finally dropped. Levi looked down in shock. _

_No, no, no, no, no it can't happen this way!_

_"Hayır, hayır! Anne! Momma lütfen!" She cried hysterically. She cradled Fumiko's head in her lap, her sobs echoing off the sewers walls. Emir took his sister's hand in his, sobbing along with her as he pulled her into his arms._

_"Momma's gone."_

_"Momma's safe now. Now we need to fight for each other." _

"You alright?"

Levi jumped so high she nearly fell off the branch. She turned around to see Rick standing behind her, infamous Python by his side. She quickly her face and looked away. "What do you want?" She spat.

"Daryl's wondering where you went. Thought you might've left." He said, rousing up the dirt beneath his feet.

Levi scoffed and looked at. "Why would he care where I go? I'm nothing, just a sewer rat who couldn't do what she was supposed to."

Rick jogged towards the tree limb she sat on. "Hey now! Don't think of yourself that way."

Levi looked away. "You know how my mother died?"

Rick was a bit confused at the change of subject, but shook his head.

"When I was seven, my brother and I watched her get raped. Raped by three men."

The man cringed.

"Then they stabbed her, again, and again, and again. And they laughed, and they left."

Levi let out a shaky breath. "Before she died, I promised her I would keep Emir and I together. I promised her I would protect us and_ I failed_!" Her last couple of words came out as a choked sob.

Rick rubbed circles in her back. "Shhh, it's alright."

It'd been so long since someone had done that for her. She broke.

Levi let Rick pull her into a hug, letting her sob against his shoulder. "I don't think your mother counted on the world bein' like this. But I'm sure she would be proud of you now, a beautiful young woman. You're strong, you're brave, and I bet that'd make her so happy."

She let out a choked laugh against his chest, the thought of her mother being proud of her for kicking ass hilarious.

"Thank you Rick." Levi whispered as she pulled away from his hug. "Thank you for being here."

He patted her arm. "No problem kid."

* * *

**_TRANSLATION (Turkish)_**

**Lütfen beni söz veriyorum- please promise me.**

**Ben momma söz- I Promise momma**

**Ben hep seninle olacağım- I will always be with you**

**Seni seviyorum momma- I love you momma**

**Birbirlerini koruyun-Protect each other**

**Hayır, hayır! Anne! Momma lütfen- No, no! Mom! Momma please!**

**ugHHH I'M TIRED**

**-Kami**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

**So sorry for not updating lately I've been busy as heck.**

**So here's the deal, for this chapter I highly recommend listening to The Maze Runner Soundtrack (Track 11 Chat with Chuck) because it's a good ambient for this chapter (and a future chapter ooOOOooo)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Levi watched as Daryl sat far away from the group, eating silently as everyone else conversed in low voices. She pursed her lips and stood, brushing dirt from her pants before a hand grabbed at her wrist.

"Don't." Carol warned.

Levi scoffed, and jerked her wrist away. Carol looked so offended and she felt a satisfaction creep up on her. She walked towards Daryl, quiet enough not to disturb him, but enough so that he knew it was her coming towards him.

Daryl cocked his head at her as she sat down next to him.

"What'dya want?" He asked her, before sticking his thumb back in his mouth, chewing on it.

"I just wanted to talk." She cast a glance back at everyone else. Rick, Michonne, and Abraham were discussing their next move, Glenn and Maggie ate quietly, occasionally saying something that made the other laugh. Tara and Rosita giggled like schoolgirls as they gossiped, Carl and Gabriel conversed casually while feeding Judith, while Sasha, Tyreese, and Eugene all ate silently.

"I know you don't want to hear this right now, especially not from me, but I heard that you and Beth were close." She watched as Daryl tensed up at the mention of her name. "And I know what kind of man you are, with your whole, tough outer exterior that you've got." She looked up at the night sky. "I know someone like that." Levi chuckled, shaking her head.

"In the sixteen years I'd known him, Winston had never shed a tear, and then one day I told him it was okay to cry, and suddenly there was a river!"

She watched in a slight awe as the upper corners of Daryl's lips twitched into something of a smile.

"So I'll tell you the same thing I said to him." Her tiny hands took Daryl much larger ones. "We're human. All humans need to grieve in different ways, and some people need to cry. And that's all right."

Daryl looked at her and Levi thought for sure he was going to start yelling, so she put his hand down and looked back to the starry sky above.

"I still cry for my mom. I still cry for my brother, for my friends. Isaac, Winston, Aaron, Charlie, Will, Louis, Bill. I know crying won't bring them back, but I feel a sort of relief when I do."

She gave him a teary smile and stood up to walk away before he grabbed at her leg.

"Don't go jus' yet. Could use the company."

Her grin reached from ear to ear.

That night as she lay on top of a long abandoned car looking up at the sky again, hearing Daryl's sniffles while he was on watch, she recalled her mother's words.

_"Remember Levi, it's perfectly normal to cry. It doesn't make you weak or seem small. So don't be afraid next time you feel like you want to cry. It's okay to cry."_

* * *

"So where are we headed to?" Levi asked, hands on her hips. Rick looked at her with a smirk and copied her stance. She snickered, throwing a playful punch at his arm. "Seriously."

Rick sighed. "There's a gated community not to far away, figured we could check it out."

Levi nodded, turning towards the rest of the group. She would gladly follow Rick as a leader. When in the underground, Levi and Emir had been chosen to guide everyone, showing quality leadership skills. She knew how stressful it could be, and had respect for Rick being able to hold that weight on his shoulders.

They walked on the main road the entire way there, stopping once so Carl could take a piss.

Once to the large metal gates, everyone got ready to fight. Michonne unsheathed her sword, Rick brandished his Colt, and Levi pulled the machete from her back.

Rick held up his hand.

And the gates opened, walkers pouring out instantly.

Levi went for the right, grabbing one by the collar of its button shirt and pulling it onto the machete before hauling it off and swinging it around to slice another's skull.

She wasn't paying attention when another walker grabbed her by the shoulder. She reacted quickly however, throwing him off as fast as she could. Levi stomped in its skull as soon as it hit the ground until it was nothing but a pile of mush on the asphalt.

As she looked up she saw everyone was watching her. Blood splatters covered their clothes as dead walkers lay at their feet. "Sorry," she shrugged, "I'm stressed."

Rick peered into the open gate and cursed with a grimace on his face. "What is it?" Levi questioned as she walked to the gate herself. She immediately wished she hadn't.

Bodies littered the area, scattered everywhere. Anything left of the camp was gone without a trace or unsalvageable. It was as if a nuclear war had just been raged. Some were even young enough to be...kids.

_Aaron._

_No...Don't think about him now Levi._

She let out a sigh. "Then we continue moving."

* * *

The leaves crunched under their feet and Levi was quickly growing sicker of the sound by every minute. Tara stood next to her, grimacing as well.

"I understand how you feel. I don't get why people find the sound of crunching leaves so relaxing I hate it."

Levi chuckled. "Right?"

Suddenly everyone stopped. "Come out from behind the tree, we can see you!" Came Rick's gruff voice.

Levi paled. _So they found someone? Could it...no, don't get your hopes up._

"Alright! I'm coming out with my hands up! Just don't shoot."

_That voice._

Without thinking, she pushed her way to the front. Tara made a grab at her elbow, missing.

Rick looked shocked when she pushed her way to stand next to him. Her heart suddenly leaped into her throat. She'd recognize that face anywhere. The messy blond hair, big brown eyes, the little button nose. The ripped, off-white sweatshirt he always had rolled up to the elbows. The black cargoes and the sword on his back. Obviously he recognized her too.

"Levi?" He asked in disbelief.

Levi felt like she was going to fall forward. Instead she ran to the boy, hugging him tightly.

"Levi!" She felt the boy's tears against her neck as she held him to her. Her mind had completely stopped working. All she cared about was the person in her grasp, who she held as if someone was going to separate them again.

"Isaac." She breathed. Everyone else fell silent.

* * *

**omggGGGGGGGGGG IT'S ISAAC**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**I have a fucking headache okay ow.**

**see ya**

**-Kami**


End file.
